Papa ou
by Archange Dechu
Summary: Drago à fuit le manoir lors de l'arrestation de ses parents,il se réfugie chez les moldus.Mais il se retrouve en prison. (Futur Slash DH) REVIEW PLEASE, Je l'ai mit en R parcque les prochains chapitres vont etre plus hots(enfin un peu donc dans le dout
1. Surpise

« Lucius Malefoy, au nom du ministère de la magie je vous arrête pour pratique de la magie noire et alliance avec celui-dont-on-ne-dois-pas- prononcer-le-nom. »  
  
L'auror lança alors un sort d'emprisonnement sur Mr Malefoy, et trois sorciers l'emmenèrent. L'auror entra dans le manoir suivit d'autres sorciers du ministère et entreprit de fouiller la maison de fond en comble.  
  
Drago avait tout entendu, il oscillait entre le dégoût et la joie, dégoût envers la stupidité de son père, et la joie d'être enfin libéré de son emprise sur lui. Il entendit les protestations de sa mère qui était elle même arrêter pour complicité. Drago prit peur, s'ils arrêtaient sa mère, rien ne les empêcheraient de l'arrêter lui-même. Et pour rien au monde il ne voulait se retrouver à Azkaban. Sans bruit il prit son Nimbus 2001, ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et s'envola.  
  
Il vola longtemps, il ignorait où aller, il aurait bien sur put aller se réfugiés chez Crabbe ou Goyle, ou en dernier recours chez Parkinson, mais il ca aurait été la fin de sa liberté. Il mit ses idées en ordre, et décida d'aller avant tout chercher de l'argent à Gringots, ensuite il prévoyait de le faire changer en argent moldus et disparaître pour un temps du monde de la magie. Il atterrit discrètement dans l'allée des embrumes, et se dirigea vers la banque. Le caissier ne fit aucune difficulté pour lui permettre d'accéder à son coffre. Drago ordonna que 2000 galions soient changé en argent moldus, l'employé s'exécuta et le jeune homme blond se retrouva avec la coquette somme de 40000 Livres. Sans un mot il quitta la banque et le chemin de traverse, pénétrant pour la première fois dans un monde dont il ignorait tout.  
  
Il prit une chambre dans un hôtel luxueux du centre de Londres, et pendant plusieurs jours ne fit rien d'autre qu'apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait sur son nouvel environnement. Il dut reconnaître à plusieurs reprise que les moldus avaient trouvé des moyens assez efficaces pour remplacer la magie. 4 jours après son arrivée, il décida de sortir un peu, histoire de voir de près deux ou trois choses dont il était curieux. Il commença par aller dans un cinéma, et faillit éclater de rire devant les réactions des spectateurs, c'était un film d'horreur, et beaucoup de gens sursautaient ou laissait échappé des petits cris. Drago se dit plus d'une fois que ce serait faire une bonne action que de leur montrer de vrais monstres. Il décida ensuite de voir un autre film, cela racontait l'histoire d'un agent secret britannique, qui était envoyé à Panama pour vérifier que le canal était entre de bonne main, pour cela il utilisait un tailleur qui était un ex- prisonier. Drago failli sortir quand il que l'acteur qui jouait le rôle du fils du tailleur ressemblait trait pour trait à Harry Potter. (1)  
  
Après le film, il laissa ses pas le porter vers un de ces restaurant rapides que les moldus affectionnait, il faillit cracher sa première bouchée, se demandant de quel genre d'animal pouvait venir une viande au goût aussi ignoble. Il ne finit pas son hamburger et sortit directement, par manque d'habitude, il ne vérifia pas l'absence de voiture sur la route, et commença à traversé. A peine s'était-il retourné, en entendant un bruit de Klaxon, qu'il fut violemment poussé à l'abri, quand il vit la personne qui venait de lui sauvé la vie, il prit un air encore plus dégoûter que quand il avait essayer le hamburger. C'était un vieil homme, avec des vêtements rapiécés, et qui n'avait pas du voir un bout de savon depuis des années. Drago se releva, et partit sans un mot de remerciement, le vieil homme le regarda incrédule, puis il lui couru après et l'attrapa par l'épaule :  
  
« Dis donc gamin, ca t'arracherais la gueule de dire merci ? »  
  
Drago le fixa la main sur son épaule et dit de son ton méprisant :  
  
« Je ne vous connais pas Mr, et je en vous autorise pas à me tutoyer, de plus je ne vous ai rien demandé. »  
  
L'homme resta stupéfait, puis sans un mot le gifla :  
  
« Tu te prends pour qui petit merdeux ? Au cas où tu l'ai pas remarqué je viens de te sauvé les miches. »  
  
Drago le regarda avec mépris, et sans un mot sortit quelque pièces de sa poche et les lui lança au visage en disant :  
  
« Tenez allez donc vous saouler, au moins vous me ficherez la paix. »  
  
L'homme leva la main pour le frapper à nouveau, mais Drago ne le laissa pas faire cette fois et lui mit un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Le vieil homme s'écroula en cherchant sa respiration. Sans un regard Drago parti et rentra à son hôtel. Il ne vit jamais le vieil homme se relever, tout sourire, et se transformer en un Albus Dumbledore ravi, qui murmura pour lui même :  
  
« Voyons jusqu'où va ta résistance Drago Malefoy. »  
  
Drago passa une soirée tranquille dans sa chambre, il aimait assez la télévision, et était passionné par un certain type de programme, qui s'appelaient des dessins animés. Il prit une longue douche pour se relaxer et alla se coucher vers minuit. Il fut réveiller 6 heures plus tard, par des coups frappés avec insistance à sa porte. A moitié endormi il ouvrit, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un homme assez jeune, qui portait un imperméable, Drago n'eus pas le temps de prononcer un mot que l'homme demanda :  
  
« Vous êtes Drago Lucius Malefoy ? »  
  
Drago hocha la tête hébété, l'homme continua :  
  
« Je vous arrête pour vol »  
  
Drago resta stupéfait.  
  
QUOI ? Moi on m'accuse de vol ? Non mais il est pas bien, pourquoi je volerais je suis riche à millions ?  
  
Le policier entra, et lui dit de se préparer à le suivre au commissariat, Drago était devenu encore plus pale que d'habitude, il était persuadé de faire un cauchemar. Tout ca ne pouvais pas être vrai, c'était impossible. Il se prépara malgré tout, jugeant inutile de donner une raison au policier de le frapper, il avait vu à la télé que les policiers frappaient tout le temps les gens qu'ils arrêtaient. Il s'habilla rapidement, puis le policier lui passa les menottes et le traîna à sa suite. Il le fit monter dans une voiture de police et l'emmena au commissariat. Bien que le trajet fut cour, Drago faillit être malade, il n'était jamais monté dans une voiture et il se rendait compte qu'il n'aimait pas du tout ca. Le policier ne lui jeta pas un regard et ne prononça pas un mot pendant tout le trajet. Une fois arrivé il le fit descendre sans ménagement, et le traîna derrière lui, après quelques couloirs et escaliers, le policier ouvrit une cage et le fit entré. Il lui enleva les menottes et le laissa là.  
  
Drago regarda autour de lui, il y avait déjà deux personnes dans la cage, deux hommes, enfin Drago le croyait. L'un des deux semblait tout en muscle avec un regard rappelant celui de Goyle ou Crabbe, un regard éteint. L'autre était habillé avec une robe et exagérément maquillé. Drago avait entendu parler des travestis mais, de là à en avoir un en face de lui ca faisait une différence. Il se présenta comme s'appelant Suzanne, Drago leva les yeux au ciel, mais jugea qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'en faire un ennemi et se présenta à son tour. L'inévitable question vint :  
  
« T'es là pourquoi belle gueule ? »  
  
Drago rougit et bafouilla :  
  
« Je sais pas, il m'accuse de vol mais j'ai rien fait. »  
  
« Suzanne » lui sourit et dit :  
  
« On est tous innocent ici chéri. Moi il m'accuse de racolage, mais pour une fois je suis contente d'être là »  
  
Disant cela il jeta un regard d'envie sur le jeune homme blond, qui jugea plus prudent de reculer. Nullement blesser le travestie reprit :  
  
« T'as quel âge bébé ? »  
  
Drago avala péniblement sa salive et répondit :  
  
« 17 ans. »  
  
Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir répondu, le regard de l'autre ce fit rêveur et il dit :  
  
« Hum un petit jeune bien appétissant. »  
  
Drago recula jusqu'au mur et ne dit rien. Il resta là pendant près d'une heure essayant d'ignorer les regards appuyés que « Suzanne » lançait fréquemment sur son entrejambe.  
  
Au bout d'une heure le policier revint, il ouvrit la porte et dit :  
  
« Malefoy sort de là ! »  
  
Drago l'aurais embrassé, il se précipita dehors, le policier referma la porte et lui remit les menottes. Alors qu'ils s'éloignait Drago entendit le travesti lui crié :  
  
« Revient vite bébé, j'ai très envie de voir se que tu cache dans ton froc. »  
  
Drago rougit, et espéra que le policier ne le ramènerais pas ici. Fidèle à lui même le policier l'emmena sans un mot, dans un dédale de couloirs, jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit après avoir frappé. Il poussa Drago dans la pièce et ferma la porte. Drago tenta de conserver son équilibre mais il avait été poussé avec force et s'il n'y avait pas eu quelqu'un il ce serait écraser contre le mur. Toujours accroché aux vêtements de la personne, il leva la tête doucement, priant intérieurement que l'impression qu'il avait été fausse.  
  
Ca peut pas être lui, pourtant je suis sur que si. Mais c'est pas vrai que ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour avoir une journée aussi pourrie.  
  
Une voix trop familière à son goût dit d'un ton ironique :  
  
« Tu compte rester coller à moi Malefoy ? Enfin ca me dérange pas. »  
  
Drago regarda le propriétaire des vêtements qu'il tenait désespérément, et cracha :  
  
« J'ai eu suffisamment d'avance pour aujourd'hui Potter, pas la peine d'en rajouter. »  
  
Harry sourit, et le poussa dans une chaise, puis il s'assit sur la table et dit :  
  
« Je sais que je suis la dernière personne que tu aurais voulu voir, je te rassure c'est réciproque.   
  
Alors qu'est ce que tu vient foutre ici ? »  
  
Harry sourit à nouveau et dit :  
  
« Je viens sortir ton joli petit cul de là Malefoy, Albus veut que je te ramène à Poudlard. »  
  
Drago rougit à l'évocation des qualités esthétiques de son arrière train et s'étrangla en entendant Harry appeler Dumbledore par son prénom. Très satisfait de son effet Harry reprit :  
  
« Maintenant si ca te dérange je dit au flic de te remettre dans la cage avec ta copine. »  
  
Drago faillit se jeter sur lui, mais il se contrôla et répondit :  
  
« De toute façon un obsédé ou un autre je gagne rien moi. »  
  
Harry rit et dit :  
  
« S'il te plaît, j'ai vu la bête et j'ose espérer être un peu plus attirant. N'est-ce pas Malefoy ? Si tu n'es pas sur je peut toujours faire en sorte que tu passe la nuit là-bas pour avoir davantage matière à comparaison. »  
  
La menace était à peine voilée, et Drago fut forcé de déposé les armes :  
  
« Oui tu es bien plus attirant, t'es content ? Maintenant fait moi sortir d'ici Potter !   
  
Allons, allons tu pourrais être plus aimable, à titre indicatif je te signale que Albus m'a laisser seul juge, il VOUDRAIT que je te ramène mais c'est moi qui choisi. Alors un conseil joue la tout doux avec moi. »  
  
Drago faillit s'étouffer de rage, Potter était totalement maître de la situation et ca le rendait fou. Harry le regarda dans les yeux, et pour la première fois depuis que Drago était rentré, il semblait gêner, il toussa et dit :  
  
« J'ai deux mauvaises nouvelles Malefoy. »  
  
Sentant son adversaire faiblir Drago répondit avec hargne :  
  
« Accouche ! »  
  
Harry hocha la tête et dit :  
  
« Tes parents ont été exécutés ce matin, je suis désolé. »  
  
Drago resta figé quelque instants, puis, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il se mit à pleurer. Harry ne fit rien pendant quelques seconde puis il s'approcha du blond, s'accroupis devant lui et passa ses bras autour de lui, Malefoy appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de son ennemi et se laissa aller à pleurer. Harry ne dit rien, en fait il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Pour quelqu'un d'autre Harry ne ce serait pas posé de questions, il l'aurait fait soit parce que c'était un ami, soit parce qu'il voulait l'avoir dans lit, mais pour Malefoy c'était différent. Bien sur il avait bien envie de l'avoir dans son lit, après tout le jeune homme était très excitant, mais quelque chose clochait. Quand Drago eut fini de pleurer, Harry relâcha son étreinte et se rassis sur le bureau, il le regarda dans les yeux et dit :  
  
« Avant même que tu me menace ou un truc comme ca, je te promet que cet épisode restera entre nous. »  
  
Drago hocha la tête, il le croyait, et curieusement il était moins gêner que ce qu'il avait cru. Peut-être parce que Potter était le seul élément familier qu'il rencontrait depuis son départ. D'une voix brisé il demanda :  
  
« C'était quoi l'autre mauvaise nouvelle ? »  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel et répondit :  
  
« J'y suis pour rien alors me gueule pas dessus, je suis sur que c'est une idée d'Albus. Enfin passons, comme tu n'a plus de parents le ministère à décidé de te mettre sous tutelle. »  
  
Drago s'y attendait et ne fut par surpris du tout, mais le début de la réplique de Potter l'inquiétait, il voyait se profiler LE truc qui allait l'achever, il demanda :  
  
« C'est qui mon tuteur ? »  
  
Harry le dévisagea et dit :  
  
« C'est moi ! »  
  
(1) C'est pas étonnant vous me direz, pour ceux qui ont pas compris le film c'est « The taillor of panama », et c'était le premier rôle au cinéma de Daniel Radclife. Qui aujourd'hui est légèrement plus connu sous le nom de Harry Potter (tient bizarre ce nom me dit quelque chose...) 


	2. On s'y fait

Drago resta bouche bée pendant un long moment, puis il explosa :  
  
« Mais c'est quoi cette connerie ? Comment ca peut-être toi tu as mon âge ? »  
  
Harry le regarda s'agiter, pensant intérieurement qu'il aimerait bien le voir s'agiter dans son lit, il se mit une claque mentale et répondit :  
  
« Je croyais que tu connaissais la loi Malefoy, c'est pas une question d'âge. Fudge m'a désigner comme ton tuteur, ca me plaît pas plus qu'a toi, alors la ramène pas ou je te laisse ici moi. »  
  
Drago se calma et dit :  
  
« Si tu crois que je vais t'obéir tu te met le doigt dans l'?il. »  
  
Harry le regarda avec un petit sourire, qui ne plaisait absolument au blond, et dit :  
  
« T'as pas le choix, dès qu'on sera rentré Albus va nous lier, et ca te sera impossible de désobéir. »  
  
Drago hurla :  
  
« QUOI ? »  
  
Harry le regarda, tout sourire :  
  
« T'as que deux possibilité Malefoy, soit tu accepte le lien, soit Albus te jette un sort de rajeunissement et tu te retrouve dans la peau d'un gosse de six ans. Je te cache pas que je te préfère maintenant, six ans c'est un peu jeune pour moi. »  
  
Drago se retint de l'étrangler et dit d'une voix glaciale :  
  
« Potter si tu me touche je te tue ! »  
  
Le brun le regarda, pas du tout impressionné et dit :  
  
« Réfléchi trente secondes crétin, le lien il marche dans les deux sens je pourrais pas te toucher, enfin pas comme j'en ai envie.   
  
J'espère bien sinon je te castre.   
  
Oh ferme là. Bon choisi soit je te laisse ici soit tu bouge ton cul et tu part avec moi, mais si tu fait ca je devient ton tuteur pour un an. »  
  
Drago n'hésita pas longtemps et dit :  
  
« Ok Potter je part avec toi, toute façon j'ai pas vraiment le choix. » Harry sourit :  
  
« Non effectivement. »  
  
Il sorti de la pièce et appela le policier, qui rentra avec différents papiers qu'il fit signer à Harry puis il enleva les menottes de Drago et reparti, non sans avoir dit à Harry :  
  
« J'espère que vous aller lui mettre une bonne correction à ce petit voleur. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête rassurant le policier, Drago devint blême de rage, et une fois le policier sorti explosa de nouveau :  
  
« Ne me touche pas. »  
  
Harry s'énerva à son tour :  
  
« Je t'ai déjà dit de la fermer, rassure toi j'ai pas l'intention de te mettre une fessée, j'ai dit ca pour qu'il se tire. Quoique l'idée de la fessée... »  
  
Drago leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant :  
  
« Je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix. »  
  
Harry éclata de rire :  
  
« Malefoy tu a m'a parole que je ne le ferrais pas, du moins tant que je serais ton tuteur. »  
  
Drago refusa de poursuivre et se dirigea vers la porte, Harry le retint et s'expliqua avant que le blond ne pique une autre crise :  
  
« On utilise la magie pour partir. »  
  
Il lui prit la main et prononça une formule. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, qui les attendait en buvant un thé. Il leur sourit et dit à Harry :  
  
« Tu l'a ramener Harry, je préfère ca. »  
  
Harry haussa les épaules et répondit :  
  
« Comme si vous m'aviez laisser le choix Albus. »  
  
Dumbledore sourit, et continua :  
  
« Bon je vais vous lier et vous pourrez repartirent. Mr Malefoy vous avez décidé ? »  
  
Drago hocha la tête :  
  
« Oui j'aime autant garder mon corps. »  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête à son tour, et commença à lancer le sort. Drago sentit une vive douleur à son poignet. Quand le sort s'acheva il était en larmes, Harry le prit dans ses bras de façon mécanique, et Drago ne le repoussa pas. Ils furent tout surpris et dévisagèrent Dumbledore, demandant silencieusement des explications. Dumbledore sourit de plus belle et dit :  
  
« Ca vient du sort, désormais Drago verra Harry comme un père, et Harry le verra comme un fils. C'est de façon inconsciente donc votre esprit pourra toujours réfléchir ou se rebuter, mais vous resterez tout de même liés jusqu'à la majorité de Drago. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, et ne put s'empêcher d'essuyé les larmes de Drago, puis d'un ton doux il lui demanda où il avait mal, Drago désigna son poignet. Harry releva sa manche et vit un tatouage représentant un serpent lové entre les pattes avant d'un lion. Dumbledore leur expliqua que ce tatouage était le signe de leur lien, il disparaîtrais quand Drago serait majeur. Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent la tête, puis saluèrent le directeur, et disparurent à nouveau.  
  
Ils se matérialisèrent devant une grande maison en pierres, Drago interrogea son « père » du regard qui s'expliqua :  
  
« Nous sommes à Godric Hollow, c'est la maison de mes parents, le ministère la fait reconstruire. Pour que mon « fils » ai un endroit décent pour vivre. »  
  
Drago oscilla entre la colère et l'amusement en entendant Harry le désigné de cette façon, mais il sentit d'un coup une certaine paix l'envahir, et rit :  
  
« C'est pas mal comme maison, on fait quoi maintenant « papa » ?»  
  
Harry rit à son tour, et dit :  
  
« Tu va d'abord aller te laver, pendant que je prépare le petit déjeuner, une fois qu'on aura manger il faudra, si tu es d'accord, aller au manoir Malefoy pour récupérés tes affaires. »  
  
Drago sentit la peur l'envahir à l'idée de retourner au manoir, Harry le vit et le prit à nouveau dans ses bras, mais le geste devenait plus naturel, et Harry devait reconnaître qu'il avait CONSCIEMMENT envie de protéger le jeune homme blond. Drago se laissa aller, savourant cet étreinte comme celle d'un vrai père, chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Pour la première fois depuis 17 ans quelqu'un lui montrait un peu d'affection, et même si cette personne était son ennemi juré, il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier cette chaleur. Harry finit par le lâcher, et ils rentrèrent dans la maison, Harry était très pâle et Drago faillit lui demander pourquoi. Mais l'air qu'affichait le brun le retint de se montrer curieux. Harry lui montra sa chambre et la salle de bain, puis il le laissa et alla préparer le petit déjeuner. Drago savoura le contact de l'eau chaude sur son corps, et ses pensées ne tardèrent pas à revenir sur son étrange situation.  
  
J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi Dumbledore nous a imposé ca à tout les deux ? J'ai bien une idée mais..non il oserais pas jouer avec nos vies. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Il doit se dire qu'on va finir par s'apprécier, même si apparemment Potter à des idées un peu plus poussées sur le sujet. Je dois reconnaître que c'est flatteur il est pas mal, pas mal du tout même. Si ca ce trouve il a dit toutes ces choses uniquement pour me gêner, mais je l'ai jamais vu avec une fille et avec sa gueule il doit pas avoir de problèmes pour en trouver. Faudrait que je lui demande s'il est gay, non mais qu'est ce que je dit moi ? Comme s'il allait me répondre.  
  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle de bain et Drago sursauta en entendant Harry crier :  
  
« Malefoy tu t'es noyer ou quoi ? ca fait une heure que t'es là dedans. »  
  
Drago se reprit et cria à son tour :  
  
« J'arrive Potter je finis   
  
Ok je t'ai mit des fringues dans ta chambre, dépêche toi ou ca va brûler. »  
  
Drago ne répondit pas, il finit rapidement de se doucher, et, après avoir passé un peignoir alla dans sa chambre. Il devait reconnaître que Harry avait du goût pour les vêtements, une chemise en soie verte, un pantalon noir et une paire de bottes en peau de dragon l'attendais dans sa chambre. Il s'habilla rapidement, et descendit à la cuisine. Harry le regarda entré en souriant, et dit :  
  
« Tu es très beau « fils » »  
  
Drago rougit et marmonna un vague merci, puis, plus clairement il dit :  
  
« T'as des supers fringues Potter, je te connaissais pas comme ca. »  
  
Harry le regarda bizarrement et dit :  
  
« Tu me connais pas du tout Drago, comme je te connais pas parce que depuis qu'on se connaît on est en guerre l'un contre l'autre. »  
  
Drago sentit le regret dans la voix de son « père » et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au c?ur. Harry n'avait dit que la vérité, ils ne se connaissaient pas, juste parce qu'ils étaient têtus comme des mules, et parce que lui même était incommensurablement vaniteux. Doucement il dit :  
  
« Il est peut-être temps de déposer les armes Harry ? »  
  
Harry lui sourit franchement en l'entendant, et hocha la tête. Puis il servi le petit déjeuner et Drago le félicita pour sa cuisine. Ce a quoi Harry répondit :  
  
« Tu sait quand tu passe onze ans à faire la bouffe pour 2 gros porcs tu apprends vite. »  
  
Le jeune homme blond le regarda sans comprendre, le survivant s'expliqua :  
  
« Tu sait que mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an, ils sont morts ici même dans cette maison, - Drago compris alors pourquoi Harry avait semblé bouleversé en entrant - Albus m'a confié à la s?ur de ma mère, ce sont des gens méchants, stupides et peureux, j'ai vécu pendant onze ans dans un placard sous l'escalier. Ils ne m'ont jamais dit que j'était sorcier, je l'ai appris le jour où j'ai reçu la lettre pour la première rentrée. »  
  
Drago était abasourdi, il savait que Harry vivait chez des moldus mais il ignorait le reste, il avait énormément de mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre :  
  
« Attends ils t'ont rien dit à toi ? Putain mais tu es Harry Potter, celui qui a vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres, le garçon qui a survécu et tout. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête amusé de la réaction de Drago, il continua :  
  
« Je le savais pas, pour moi la magie ca existait pas, et si j'avais le malheur de parler de choses surnaturelles je recevais une bonne correction. Ils m'ont même dit que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, je te dit pas la tête de Hagrid quand il est venu me chercher. »  
  
Le serpentard resta muet quelque instants puis il explosa :  
  
« Ils t'ont dit QUOI ? Putain mais c'est une honte, James et Lily sont une légende chez les sorciers, et ces débiles de moldus ont dit ca ? Pour une fois je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Hagrid. »  
  
Harry le regarda étonné que Malefoy s'emporte autant pour une chose qui le concernait, et après coup Drago était tout aussi étonné.  
  
Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai explosé comme ca ? Je sais pas mais c'est vrai que c'est une honte, putain et moi qui ai pas arrêté de le faire chier avec sa famille moldus je suis trop con.  
  
Harry lui sourit et hocha la tête pour le remercier, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire rougir légèrement Drago. Harry parla alors d'autre chose :  
  
« Drago, je voudrais pas que tu le prenne mal, mais j'aimerais en savoir en peu plus sur ta vie. »  
  
Drago le dévisagea et hocha la tête :  
  
« Tu sais y'a pas grand chose à dire, j'ai été élevé dans l'idée que je valais mieux que le monde entier. Que je ne devais respecter que mes parents, qu'un bon sorcier était un sang pur, ce genre de choses. »  
  
Harry sentit qu'il y avait autre chose, que Drago ne lui disait pas, mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer, il dit simplement :  
  
« Le jour ou tu voudras en parler davantage je serais là pour t'écouter si tu veut. »  
  
Drago lui sourit et dit :  
  
« Merci « papa » ».  
  
Ils rirent tout les deux, et Drago osa poser la question qui lui était venu alors qu'il prenait sa douche :  
  
« Harry je peut te poser une question indiscrète ? »  
  
Harry sourit et répondit :   
  
« Tu veut savoir si je suis gay, c'est ca ? »  
  
Drago hocha la tête en rougissant, Harry rit de sa gène et répondit :  
  
« La réponse est oui et non, je suis bi je prends mon plaisir avec la personne qui m'intéresse quelque soit son sexe. »  
  
Le blond devint pensif.  
  
Après tout il a raison, pourquoi s'emmerder avec ce genre de détails ?  
  
Harry continua :  
  
« Même si je me répète, j'insiste sur le fait que je ne te verrais pas comme « cible » potentiel jusqu'à ta majorité, et ensuite ce sera seulement si tu le veut. Même si j'avoue que tu es très attirant. »  
  
Drago rougit, décidément ce nouveau Harry était bien différent de celui qu'il avait laisser l'année dernière au collège, il se demanda pourquoi, et posa la question. Nullement gêner Harry répondit :  
  
« J'ai changé de philosophie pendant les vacances, je sais que Voldemort peut débarquer à tout instant et me tuer, alors plutôt que d'attendre sagement et me dire que rien ne vaut le coup, je profite de la vie. »  
  
Ils finirent de manger en silence, mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant qui les mettait mal à l'aise, en fait ils sentaient tout deux étrangement en paix. Harry se leva de table et dit :  
  
« Drago tu peut faire la vaisselle pendant que je vais prendre une douche ? »  
  
Drago baissa la tête et murmura :  
  
« Je...je sais pas faire. »  
  
Harry rit, il s'approcha de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en disant :  
  
« C'est pas grave fiston , je t'apprendrais. »  
  
Drago lui sourit un peu gêner.  
  
Dumbledore avait raison, on a à peine parler et déjà je le voit différemment. Ca vient sûrement du sort aussi, si je m'écoutais je lui demanderais de me prendre dans ses bras et de plus me lâcher. J'adore quand il fait ca j'ai vraiment l'impression de valoir quelque chose, d'être en sécurité.  
  
Harry monta prendre sa douche, pendant que Drago explorais la maison. Harry redescendit bientôt vêtu sensiblement de la même façon que Drago à la différence que sa chemise était rouge. Drago ne put empêcher son regard de s'attarder sur le corps du brun.  
  
Il a beaucoup changé, avant il était tout petit et tout maigre, mais là putain, il est plus grand que moi et une de ces carrures...  
  
Harry sentit le regard du blond et s'en délecta, même si il ne pouvait pas le toucher pendant un an, il appréciait l'air approbateur de son « fils ». Harry le regarda en souriant et demanda :  
  
« Alors Drake, je peut t'appeler Drake ? Tu choisi quoi on va au manoir ou bien on refait ta garde-robe ? »  
  
Drago lui rendit son sourire et dit :  
  
« Bien sur que tu peut m'appeler Drake, et je...j'ai peur de retourner au manoir. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête et lui donna une tape dans le dos en disant :  
  
« Alors direction le chemin de traverse, et les boutiques moldus. »  
  
Il lui prit la main, murmura une formule, et une fois de plus ils disparurent.  
  
Ils rentrèrent tard, ils avaient passé la journée à faire des courses, que ce soit sur le chemin de traverse ou dans les boutiques moldus. Drago ne se souvenait pas d'avoir passée une aussi bonne journée, et plusieurs fois il avait dévisagé Harry pour s'assurer que c'était bien avec lui qu'il la passait. Harry avait refuser que Drago paye quoi que ce soit, disant qu'étant son tuteur il devait prendre en charge son « fils ». Et il n'avait pas regarder à la dépense, comblant le moindre des désirs de Drago, qui lui en était infiniment reconnaissant. Harry devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas fait ca sans contrepartie, il adorait voir le visage de Drago s'illuminer quand il lui achetait une chose dont il avait envie. Ils mangèrent rapidement, tout deux fatigués par leur journée, et ils montèrent se coucher.  
  
Drago rêvait de cette cage, dans laquelle il avait passé plus d'une heure, il semblait qu'elle était pleine à craquer d'ombres qui ne demandais qu'à sauté sur le jeune sorcier. Drago se réveilla haletant, trempé de sueur froide et au bords des larmes. Inconsciemment il se leva pour aller voir Harry, il avait besoin d'être rassuré.  
  
Décidément ce sort à la con...pfff je suis ridicule à 17ans je vais aller me faire consoler pour un cauchemar.  
  
Il toqua doucement à porte de Harry, mais n'obtint pas de réponse, doucement il ouvrit la porte. Il resta figé devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, Harry était debout devant une petite table, il semblait penché sur une espèce de bol en pierre, dans lequel une substance brumeuse brillait. Drago s'approcha doucement, il toussa pour faire remarquer sa présence, mais Harry ne bougea pas. Inquiet pour le jeune homme brun, Drago lui posa une main sur l 'épaule. En quelques instant il se retrouva, ligoté, bâillonné, et coller contre un mur. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement, c'est uniquement quand il croisa le regard de Harry qu'il compris, c'était les yeux d'un homme prêt à mourir, du moment qu'il ne mourrait pas seul. Harry se rendit compte de l'identité de son « agresseur » quand celui ci eut croisé son regard, mortifié il s'excusa et le libéra, Drago était encore sous la choc, il mit un moment à s'en remettre puis il dit :  
  
« Harry je suis désolé j'aurais pas du t'interrompre. »  
  
Harry secoua la tête et répondit :  
  
« Non Drake, je dois apprendre à me contrôle même quand je suis plongé dans la pensine. »  
  
Drago le regarda ébahit, seuls des sorciers très expérimenté avaient l'usage d'une pensine, Harry devina sa question et y répondit :  
  
« La cicatrice que je porte est un lien, un lien avec Voldemort, chaque nuit je vois dans mes rêves ce qu'il est en train de faire, et la pensine est le seul moyen de le montrer aux autres. »  
  
Drago voulait voir ce que Harry voyait dans ses rêves, il lui demanda, mais le brun secoua la tête et dit :  
  
« Non Drake, ce que je vois toutes les nuits, c'est la mort, je ne veut pas te montrer ca. Personne ne devrait voir ca, moi je n'ai pas le choix mais toi tu l'a, alors promets moi que tu ne regarda jamais dans cette pensine. »  
  
Drago promit, et Harry sembla soulagé, il changea de sujet :  
  
« Je t'ai réveillé ? C'est pour ca que tu es debout ? »  
  
Drago secoua la tête, honteux, Harry rêvait du seigneur des ténèbres toutes les nuits et vivait avec et lui il faisait simple petit cauchemar et il se comportait comme un gamin. Malgré sa honte il s'expliqua, Harry le regarda d'un air attendri et dit :  
  
« Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte Drake, si tu veut tu peut dormir avec moi. Tu ne risque rien, je ne fait qu'un cauchemar par nuit et tu pourra dormir jusqu'au matin. »  
  
Drago faillit crier de l'entendre si prévenant envers lui, mais il ne dit et se contenta de hocher la tête. Harry le prit dans ses bras et ils allèrent se coucher. Drago se pelotonna contre son « père », se sentant en sécurité, il s'endormit rapidement. Harry trouva difficilement le sommeil, réfléchissant sur la fragilité de son « fils ». Il le contempla longuement incapable de chasser son inquiétude pour le jeune homme blond.  
  
Décidément je deviens vraiment protecteur avec mon « petit garçon ».  
  
Il finit par s'endormir alors que le soleil commençait à poindre à l'horizon.  
  
Quand Drago se réveilla il fut surpris de ne pas se trouver dans son lit, mais il se rappela vite de tout ce qui c'était passé la veille, et sentir cette présence protectrice à ses cotés lui apporta un bien être qu'il n'avais jamais connu. Doucement, pour ne pas réveillé son « père », il se leva, et le regarda dormir. Il devina qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, et se résolu à lui faire passer une journée calme et reposante. Il retourna dans sa chambre, s'habilla rapidement et descendit au salon. Il alluma un feu magique dans la cheminé, prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, et se téléporta au chaudron baveur. Il commanda un copieux petit déjeuner, puis, après l'avoir réduit pour pouvoir le transporter, il reparti comme il était venu. Il remonta dans la chambre de Harry, et posa le plateau, de nouveau de taille normal, sur le lit. Il secoua doucement l'épaule du brun en disant :  
  
« Harry petit déjeuner. »  
  
Harry se réveilla doucement, et regarda autour de lui, pour s'assurer que la journée d'hier n'était pas un rêve. Il fut surpris du geste de Drago, mais le remercia chaleureusement. Ils mangèrent de bon appétit, Drago assis sur le lit du brun. Quand il eurent finis Drago renvoya le plateau à la taverne, pendant que Harry allait prendre sa douche. Drago refit les lits, rangea les quelques affaires qui traînaient, et attendit que le brun ai fini, pour y aller à son tour. La matinée se passa tranquillement, Drago refusa que Harry fasse quoi que ce soit, prétextant qu'il avait eu une nuit agitée, et qu'il devait se reposer. Alors qu'il finissait leur repas de midi, Drago se rendit compte que Harry ne lui avait pas une fois donner un ordre. Il lui demanda pourquoi, ce qui lui permit de voir un regard stupéfait posé sur lui :  
  
« Pourquoi voudrait tu que je fasse ca ? Je suis censé prendre soin de toi, pas faire de toi mon esclave. »  
  
Drago rougit, il se rendait compte que c'était une question stupide, mais son père biologique n'aurait jamais eu se genre de scrupules, et il avait tendance à juger tout le monde à partir de ca. Harry le regarda peiné et dit :  
  
« Ecoute Drago, tu va peut-être pas apprécier, mais ton père était quelqu'un de mauvais, en fait je m'étonne que tu ne porte aucune traces de coups j'aurais mit ma main à coupé qu'il était loin d'être tendre avec toi. »  
  
Drago le regarda, nullement choqué ou offensé, avec un air triste, qui donna subitement à Harry le désir de le prendre dans ses bras, il dit :  
  
« Tu aurais garder ta main. »  
  
Il ôta sa chemise, murmura un sort, et Harry, horrifié, vit apparaître un nombre incalculable de bleus sur le torse du blond. Il se leva, précipitamment, renversant sa chaise, et prit farouchement le jeune homme dans ses bras. Drago se tendit quelque instants puis s'abandonna à ce contact protecteur. Harry lui murmura des paroles de réconforts, jurant que si jamais Lucius n'était pas déjà mort, il l'aurait lui même tuer. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, puis Harry relâcha son étreinte et dit :  
  
« Va t'allonger, je vais chercher de quoi effacer ses traces. Je refuse que mon fils soit marqués de cette façon. »  
  
Drago le regarda ébahit, c'était la première fois que Harry disait « fils » sur un ton sérieux, et le serpentard devait reconnaître qu'il appréciait. Il alla s'allonger dans sa chambre, et Harry ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, portant une petit mallette, que Drago devina être une trousse soin magique. Le jeune homme brun s'assit sur le lit, ouvrit la mallette et en sortit différents pots, il en ouvrit un, et la pièce s'emplit d'une odeur de menthe. Harry prit un peu de baume dans sa main et commença à en recouvrir les traces de coups que portait le blond. Le baume était geler, et Drago se mordait la lèvre pour supporter le froid. Quand toutes les traces présentes sur son ventre en furent recouvert, Harry prit sa baguette et murmura une formule. Drago sentit une chaleur apaisante l'envahir, et d'un coup se sentit extrêmement fatigué. Harry lui expliqua que le baume réclamait beaucoup d'énergie, et qu'il serait sans doute fatigué pendant plusieurs jours. Toutes les traces sur le torse de Drago avaient disparues et Harry lui dit qu'il s'occuperait demain de celles sur son dos. Il rangea le pot d'onguent, et posa la mallette dans un coin de la chambre, puis il fit léviter le jeune homme et lui enleva son pantalon. Il ouvrit le lit et déposa le jeune homme dedans, il le borda, éteignit les lumières et sortit. Sa tête avait à peine toucher l'oreiller que le jeune homme blond s'endormit.  
  
Il se réveilla vers 21h00, encore étrangement fatigué, malgré cela il se leva et descendit. Il entendit des voix provenir du salon, parmi lesquelles il reconnut celle de Harry, il entra sans se poser de questions. Et découvrit le survivant en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis, Weasley le dévisagea quelques secondes avant d'afficher un sourire amuser, et Granger détourna les yeux en rougissant, Harry rit et dit :  
  
« Tu devrais peut-être mettre un pantalon au moins. » 


	3. Les amis

Drago rougit, violemment il avait oublié qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon. Il hocha la tête sous le regard amusé du rouquin, et sortit précipitamment, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, habillé normalement. Ni Weasley, ni Granger, ne firent de réflexions, ils se contentèrent de le saluer, Drago leur rendit le salut, tentant désespérément d'être un peu plus aimable qu'a l'ordinaire. Il s'assit à coté de son « père », se sentant plus en sûreté quand il était près de lui, Granger lui présenta ses condoléances pour la mort de ses parents, Drago hocha la tête, tentant de retenir ses larmes. Harry lui mit un bras autour des épaules, et l'attira contre lui, Ron prit un air dégoûter en voyant cette familiarité, et Hermione sourit tristement. Drago ne savait pas pourquoi il était triste, après tout on ne pouvait pas dire que ses parents l'avait traité avec amours ou respect, mais c'était tout de même une partie de sa vie, et il avait compris que tout ce que son père lui avait dit n'était que mensonges. Il se calma rapidement, et les trois autres ne firent aucune réflexion sur ce moment de faiblesse du fier serpentard, Ron ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de faire la réflexion qui lui brûlait les lèvres :  
  
« Harry je sais que tu as décidé de prendre ton plaisir où qu'il soit, mais de là à le faire avec Malefoy, j'avoue que ca me choque. »  
  
Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis éclata de rire rapidement suivit de Drago, tentant de se calmer il dit :  
  
« C'est pas ce que tu crois Ron... »  
  
Il voulut continuer mais il riait toujours, en pensant à la tête que ses amis allait faire quand ils sauraient. Ron commençait à s'énerver et Hermione était curieuse, résolue à calmer au moins Harry elle se leva et lui lança son verre d'eau à la figure. Harry la dévisagea surpris puis dit en souriant :  
  
« Merci 'mione j'en avais besoin. »  
  
Hermione sourit et dit :  
  
« Mais c'est un plaisir Harry. »  
  
Ils recommencèrent à rirent, mais devant l'air furieux de Ron se calmèrent rapidement. Harry repris :  
  
« Comme je te disais c'est pas dut tout ce que vous croyez, j'avoue quand même qu'il m'attire beaucoup le petit blond, mais bon pour l'instant c'est pas autorisé. »  
  
Ron et Hermione se regardèrent tentant de comprendre quelque chose, Hermione demanda :  
  
« Harry explique nous calmement parce que là on comprends pas tout. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête et répondit :  
  
« Voilà, y'a quelque jours Albus m'a appeler et il m'a raconté que les parents de Drago avaient été arrêtés, Drago avait tout vu et comme il craignait d'être arrêté aussi il s'était enfui. Il a été très malin, il s'est réfugié dans le seul endroit ou personne, ou presque, ne l'aurait chercher, chez les moldus. - il avait l'air très fier de l'intelligence de Drago - Toujours est-il qu'après quelque jours il fut accusés de vol et jeter en prison, en compagnie d'une créature de rêve. -Drago lui lança un regard mauvais, lui faisant comprendre de ne pas trop s'attarder sur cette partie de l'histoire, Harry lui fit un clin d'?il et reprit - Enfin bon, Albus m'a demander d'aller le sortir de là, mais comme vous le savez ses parents avaient étés exécutés, donc le pauvre chéri - il lança un sourire charmeur à Drago, avant même que celui ci ne puisse lui jeter un autre regard désapprobateur -n'avait personne pour s'occuper de lui, et notre cher et estimé ministre lui a désigné un tuteur, accessoirement je suis certain que c'est une idée d'Albus. »  
  
Il semblait que Ron et Hermione avait du mal à tirer LA conclusion qui s'imposait suite à ce discours, d'une voix blanche Ron finit par demander :  
  
« Et donc son tuteur c'est....  
  
Moi. »  
  
Harry avait finit la phrase immédiatement, Ron devint livide, et Hermione laissa échapper un cri rappelant une souris. Harry et Drago repartirent dans leur fou rire, voir a tête de Ron et Hermione à ce moment valait tout les galions qu'il y avaient chez Gringots. Ron finit par lâcher un « QUOI ? » tonitruant, et Hermione quand à elle resta plongé dans ses pensées un moment avant de demander :  
  
« Je veut bien vous croire, mais enfin je vois mal Malefoy, accepter ca. »  
  
Drago lui sourit, franchement, et dit :  
  
« Je te cache pas qu'au début j'était loin d'être ravi, en plus cet obsédé arrêtait pas de faire des allusions graveleuses. -il mit un petit coup de coude dans les cotes de Harry - Mais bon c'était soit ca soit je restait en prison, chez les moldus. »  
  
Hermione secoua la tête :  
  
« Même Malefoy, j'ai du mal à croire qu'une fois sorti de prison t'ai pas essayer de filer. »  
  
Drago répondit d'un ton calme :  
  
« Tu pense bien que Dumbledore avait prévu ca, il m'a laissé un choix sympa, soit il me liait à Harry, soit il me faisait rajeunir jusqu'à l'âge de 6 ans. Donc boum ! Harry et moi on est liés, je le vois comme mon papa, et lui me voit comme son fils adoré. » Hermione faillit répliquer quelque chose, mais elle se retint, Ron quand à lui semblait toujours sous le choc, et bredouillais des « quoi ?, comment ?, pourquoi ? ». Puis son semblant de cerveau se remit à fonctionner (enfin à peu près), et il demanda :  
  
« Ca va durer combien de temps ?   
  
Un an jusqu'à la majorité de mon petit garçon. »  
  
Il avait dit ca aussi bien pour énerver son « petit garçon » que pour achever son ami, qui leva les yeux au ciel en priant pour se réveiller.  
  
Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une relative bonne humeur, même si Ron était toujours abasourdi et ne cessait de lancer des regards interrogateurs en direction du « papa » et de son « fiston ». Hermione quant à elle semblait vaguement préoccupée par quelque chose mais elle fut tout de même un joyeuse convive. Drago alla assez rapidement se coucher, toujours fatigué par son traitement, et Ron et Hermione ne tardèrent pas à rentré au Terrier où Hermione passait le dernier mois des vacances, avec son petit ami.  
  
Le rouquin et la brune parlèrent longuement de l'étrange situation une fois qu'il furent dans leur chambre, Ron avait décidé de trouver la situation hilarante, et tentait tant bien que mal d'étouffer son fou rire dans son oreiller. Hermione réfléchissais à voix haute : « C'est quand même bizarre, il n'oserait quand même pas faire CA.... Il faudrait que je vérifie mais je suis à peu près certaine que j'ai raison.» Ron décida de la tirer de ses réflexions d'une manière imparable.  
  
Harry était monté se coucher dès que ses amis étaient partis, il voulut s'assurer que Drago dormait, et ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre du blond, le lit était vide. Affreusement inquiet il fouilla toutes les pièces de l'étage pour finir par sa propre chambre, il y vit un jeune homme blond paisiblement endormi dans son lit. Soupirant de soulagement il se coucha aux cotés de son « fils », qui se blotti instinctivement contre lui. Drago se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, il n'y avait eu ni bruit, ni mouvements intempestifs, c'était plutôt une absence qui l'avait réveillé. Papillonnant pour adapter sa vision à l'obscurité, il vit une nouvelle fois le jeune homme brun penché sur la pensine, absorbé par ce qu'elle lui montrait. Peu désireux de subir deux nuits de suite le même traitement, il attendit que son « père » s'arrache lui même à sa contemplation. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire, voyant les yeux de Drago briller dans l'obscurité il dit :  
  
« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. »  
  
Drago secoua la tête et dit :  
  
« Tu m'as pas vraiment réveillé, enfin c'est pas le bruit ou le fait que tu te soit lever c'est, comment dire, c'est le fait que tu soit plus dans le lit. »  
  
Drago béni les ténèbres qui l'entourait, dissimulant ainsi l'agréable couleur rouge qui envahissait ses joues. Harry le regarda attendrit, et revint bien vite se coucher en disant :  
  
« Alors excuse moi de mon absence. » (1)  
  
C'était dit sans ironie, et Drago en fut grandement soulagé, dès que Harry fut sous la couette, il se blotti contre lui en disant :  
  
« Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un gamin, mais quand je dort pas dans tes bras je me sent pas en sécurité. »  
  
Harry lui sourit et murmura :  
  
« Drake, t'as pas l'air d'un gamin, et je sais bien que t'as jamais eu ca de Lucius, alors si moi je peut te le donner c'est parfait, et j'en suis très heureux. »  
  
Harry ébouriffa les cheveux du blond tendrement et dit :  
  
« Maintenant dors fiston. »  
  
Drago lui sourit et répondit :  
  
« Bonne nuit papa  
  
Bonne nuit fils. »  
  
Ils s'endormirent rapidement.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Albus Dumbledore, était tranquillement assis à son bureau et affrontais une personne au bord de la crise de nerfs :  
  
« Albus, j'ai beaucoup de respecte pour vous. Vous le savez, mais là vous dépassez les bornes, vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait temps d'arrêter de vous mêler de sa vie ? »  
  
Dumbledore était toujours souriant et répondit :  
  
« Sirius, je sais que vous ne supportez pas cette situation, mais il faut que nous nous attachions ce garçon, j'ai vérifié et il est bien celui que je pensais. Vous n'approuvez pas mes méthodes, je le comprends, je n'aime pas non plus agir de la sorte, mais nous sommes en guerre, et dans une certaine mesure la fin justifie les moyens. Ce que je fait n'est pas si grave que ca. »  
  
Sirius faillit s'étrangler :  
  
« PAS SI GRAVE ? Vous êtes en train de construire un couple sur rien...ils se détestent... »  
  
Dumbledore leva une main et dit :  
  
« C'est là que vous vous trompez Sirius, Drago à exagérément besoin de réconfort et Harry est tout près à lui donner. De plus sa nouvelle philosophie fait qu'il avait déjà des vues sur Drago bien avant mon intervention. »  
  
Sirius ne se contenta pas de ca et reprit :  
  
« Admettons pour Harry, mais vous avez délibérément mit Drago en position de faiblesse pour qu'il n'ai pas d'autre choix que de se lier à Harry. »  
  
Dumbledore lui sourit, et dit, d'un ton amusé :  
  
« Vous devriez lire cette passionnante missive que j'ai reçu ce matin de Mlle Granger. Décidément elle est d'un intelligence rare. »  
  
Sirius ne compris pas trop ce qu'un lettre de Hermione venait faire dans cette histoire, néanmoins il la lut. L'étonnement se lisait sur son visage à mesure qu'il parcourait la lettre. Il finit par la posée et dit :  
  
« Elle à raison ? »  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête ravi :  
  
« Mon cher Sirius, vous auriez du vous en doutez. »  
  
Sirius acquiesçât, ébahi par la malice de l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui.  
  
Harry et Drago furent réveiller par des petits bruits secs frappé à la fenêtre. Maugréant, Drago se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer une chouette au plumage de neige, qui laissa tomber deux lettres qui venaient de Poudlard. Il faillit s'étrangler en lisant le nom sous lequel elle lui était adressé : Mr Drago Potter ? ? ? ? ? Harry s'inquiéta de le voir prendre une teinte violette et se leva pour le s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Drago lui tendit la lettre sans un mot, et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Harry n'éclata pas de rire, il se contenta d'afficher un air surpris. Puis il dit :  
  
« T'inquiète pas, j'enverrais un hibou à Albus pour voir s'il peut corriger cette petite erreur, à Poudlard tu restera Drago Malefoy si c'est ce que tu veut. Mais pour ce qui est de l'aspect « légal » je peut rien y faire. »  
  
Drago hocha la tête, et le remercia de ne pas avoir rit, Harry secoua la tête, d'un air de dire « je vois pas ce qui t'étonne ». Drago se senti étrangement coupable d'avoir pensé de façon négative à la réaction probable de Harry et dit :  
  
« Je suis désolé j'ai été con de pensé que tu rirais, mais bon c'est pas non plus en deux jours qu'on peut rattraper 6 ans de guerre. »  
  
Harry lui ébouriffa les cheveux une fois de plus, il adorait faire ca, et dit que ca n'avait pas d'importance. Drago alla prendre sa douche pendant que Harry préparais le petit déjeuner, ils déjeunèrent tranquillement bavardant de chose et d'autres, puis Harry fit remarquer à Drago qu'il devait maintenant soigner son dos. Drago s'exécuta de bonne grâce et alla s'allonger sur le lit de Harry, ce dernier récupéra la mallette dans la chambre de son « fils » et renouvela le traitement de la veille. Il attendit que le blond s'endorme, puis, après lui avoir laissé un mot, parti pour le chemin de traverse pour faire leurs courses pour leur dernière rentrée.  
  
Il croisa quelques un de ses condisciples, qu'il salua brièvement, puis il faillit être étouffer par une énorme main qui se posa sur sa tête. Il découvrit avec plaisir que le propriétaire de la main en question, n'était autre que Hagrid, qui le félicita grandement pour avoir eu la force de prendre Malefoy en charge. Harry le remercia en précisant, que Drago avait changé depuis qu'il avait fui le manoir, et qu'aujourd'hui il était beaucoup moins imbu de sa personne (2). Après avoir demander au garde chasse de dire à Dumbledore de changer le nom de Drago il reparti. Quand il rentra au manoir, Drago dormait toujours, et Harry prit plaisir à le regarder dormir.  
  
Il a l'air d'un ange, je peut pas m'empêcher de le plaindre, il a vraiment pas eu une vie facile, remarque j'ai eu ma part aussi, mais je crois qu'il y a pire que de ne pas avoir de parents, c'est d'avoir les siens.  
  
Il se mit une claque mentale, si jamais Drago voyait qu'il avait pitié de lui il se braquerait, et tout ce qu'ils avaient construit ces dernier jours volerait en éclats. Drago ne se réveilla pas avant le lendemain matin, et malgré le profond sommeil dans lequel il avait été plongé il c'était blotti contre Harry comme les nuits précédentes. Le sentant bougé, Harry se réveilla à son tour, et lui dit d'aller se laver pendant qu'il préparait le petit déjeuner, mais Drago ne voulu rien entendre, « chacun son tour » c'est comme ca qu'il avait conclu la discussion, tout en repoussant Harry dans le lit. Il s'essaya tant bien que mal à la cuisine, pendant que Harry prenait sa douche, bien que le résultat des essais culinaire de Drago, ne soit pas des plus probants, Harry ne fit aucune réflexion négative. La journée passa calmement, Harry laissa son fils se distraire, pendant que lui même était plongé dans la pensine, pour tenter d'en tirer quelque chose d'un peu plus concluant. Ils allèrent se coucher tôt, il devaient retourner à Poudlard le lendemain.  
  
Je précise que ce petit échange est un clin d'?il à ma première reveiweuse, qui j'ose l'espérer, me pardonnera d'avoir honteusement pompé sur sa fic « après la pluie ». plus semble difficile.  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
CHEN : Ne t'en fait pas je la continue (la preuve), pour les review anonymes j'ai à peine fait attention à la case, mais je vais peut-être y remédier.  
  
HANNANGE : Merci beaucoup (c'est sympa comme review lol), la suite est presque entièrement écrite.  
  
LULULLE : C'est un honneur pour moi que tu la mette dans tes préférés, la suite arrive.  
  
YAMI NI HIKARI : Merci tu n'aura pas à attendre trop longtemps (normalement)  
  
ALAZEA-MAXWELL : Merci beaucoup ne trépigne pas elle arrive.  
  
KITANA-MAXWELL : Hum oui là derrière l'oreille, continue comme ca et je ronronne. 


	4. La rentré

Après maintes grognements quant à l'heure matinale, Drago se leva sous l'insistance de son « père », qui lui était déjà prêt. Avant de partir pour la voie 9 ¾ , Harry donna à Drago une cage recouverte d'un tissu vert en disant que c'était son cadeau de rentrée. Drago le regarda éberlué, et retira doucement le tissu, ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Harry venait ni plus ni moins de lui offrir un ph?nix. Il ouvrit la cage et le ph?nix s'envola pour se poser sur son épaule. Harry regardais en souriant l'expression émerveiller de Drago. Ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux, et se jeta dans ses bras, en murmurant une tonne de « merci ». après encore quelques remerciement, ils partirent pour prendre le train. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la barrière, Harry se tourna vers Drago et dit :  
  
« Ecoute Drake, à partir d'ici, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ne nous voit pas ensemble, sinon tu te mettrais toute ta maison à dos. »  
  
Drago le regarda les yeux brillants, puis avec une détermination sans faille dans la voix dit :  
  
« Rien à foutre Harry, tu t'es occupé de moi, tu m'a sorti de cette prison, tu m'a guéris, ils penseront ce qu'ils veulent je m'en balance, je refuse qu'on passe l'année à faire semblant d'être en guerre. »  
  
Harry le regarda, très touché de cet éclat, et Drago continua :  
  
« Putain Harry j'ai passer que quatre nuits avec toi et je suis déjà mort de trouille à l'idée que ce soir je pourrais pas dormir dans tes bras, alors te faire la gueule toute l'année pour préserver les apparences j'aurais pas la force. »  
  
Harry ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et le prit dans ses bras en murmurant :   
  
« Tu peut pas imaginer le plaisir que ca me fait de t'entendre dire ca. »  
  
Drago se serra contre lui, murmurant au brun à quel point il avait besoin de lui. Harry sécha les larmes qui coulait sur les joues du blond, et ils passèrent la barrière ensemble. Ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas sur la voie du Poudlard express, qu'ils entendirent une voix stridente crier :  
  
« Dragoooooooo chou. »  
  
Ils ses dévisagèrent, et dirent en même temps :  
  
« Parkinson ! »  
  
Le bouledogue humain se précipita sur Drago, tout prêt à l'enlacer, mais Drago s'écarta au dernier moment, et Parkinson se retrouva à manger le béton. (1) La serpentard se releva péniblement, et vit enfin de qui Drago était accompagné, elle devint d'une pâleur à faire peur, et les deux jeunes hommes craignirent, non espérèrent qu'elle tourne de l'?il, malheureusement c'est résistant ces trucs là, elle commença à hurler :  
  
« Oh mon pauvre Drago chou, mais tu as perdu la tête, qu'est ce que tu fait avec lui ! »  
  
Le « lui » en question regardais Drago, il lui semblait presque voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles du blond, d'un ton qui n'incitais pas à la réplique « Drago chou » dit :  
  
« Ecoute moi bien pot de colle, Harry est mon ami, et même plus maintenant c'est mon tuteur, il m'ai aider alors si je t'entend encore une fois l'appeler de cette façon ou lui manqué de respect, je t'arrache la tête et je la donne au musée des horreurs. Au moins tu y seras à ta place, et tu serviras enfin à quelque chose. »  
  
Parkinson ouvrait et fermais la bouche sans prononcer un mot, puis elle se reprit et dit :  
  
« Mais Drago chou, tu es méchant, je dirais tout à mon père, c'est très mal de parler comme ca à la futur mère de tes enfants. »  
  
Harry faillit s'étrangler de rire, mais il se retint sous l'?il noir du blond et dit :  
  
« Mlle Parkinson je crois que vous n'avez pas saisi, Drago est désormais mon fils, et il est hors de question que cette ridicule idée de mariage entre vous continu. Je ne donnerais jamais mon fils à une folle comme vous. »  
  
Disant cela il passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Drago, qui le regardait avec un soulagement évident. Pansy ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui ce passais, et les deux garçons en profitèrent pour s'éclipser et retrouver Ron et Hermione qui avaient assister à toute la scène. Le rouquin semblait prêt à s'étouffer de rire et sa petite amie n'était pas vraiment dans un meilleur état. Ils prirent place dans le dernier compartiment, et le train s'ébranla. Drago regardait Harry avec une admiration non feinte, même si le brun était devenu physiquement un homme et un homme très musclé, il aurait quand même eut du mal contre Parkinson qui avait à peu de chose près la carrure d'une lanceuse de poids est-allemande. Sur un ton amusée il dit :  
  
« Je crois que maintenant l'histoire de garder le nom de Malefoy pour l'école ca sert plus à grand chose papa. »  
  
Harry le regarda en souriant, il savait très bien pourquoi Drago avait prononcé le dernier mot sérieusement, lui-même l'avait fait par deux fois quand il parlait avec Parkinson. Il hocha la tête, et répondit :  
  
« C'est à toi de décidé Drake. »  
  
Drago haussa les épaules et dit :  
  
« De toute façon Potter est un nom aussi noble et aussi ancien que Malefoy, en plus celui là il est plutôt digne de confiance. Donc je gagne au change. »  
  
Harry redevint sérieux et dit :  
  
« Drago ton nom vaut ce que tu en fait, maintenant c'est à toi de montrer que ce nom peut être digne de confiance. Quelque soit ton choix je t'appuierais. »  
  
Drago lui sourit en hochant la tête. Il réfléchi quelque secondes et dit :  
  
« Alors ce sera Potter ! »  
  
Harry approuva et le remercia.  
  
Une grande partie du voyage ne fut qu'une longue suite de visite ininterrompue de la part de tout les élèves qu'ils connaissaient plus ou moins bien, tous voulait savoir si ce qu'on racontait était vrai. Savoir si Harry Potter était réellement devenu le tuteur de son ennemi juré. Beaucoup avait crus que Harry allait en profiter pour pourrir la vie de Drago mais ils furent déçus de voir qu'ils s'entendaient très bien. Drago finit par se lasser, il prit un morceau de parchemin écrivit quelques lignes et alla le coller sur la porte du compartiment. Il avait marqué :  
  
Harry Potter est effectivement mon tuteur, et je ne veut plus entendre vos questions stupides. Nous nous entendons très bien, il n'en profite pas. Maintenant dégagez et lâcher nous un peu.  
  
Drago Potter.  
  
Harry lui fit une réflexion quant au ton peu aimable qu'il utilisait, mais pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient il se trouva en face d'une alliance plus qu'inattendue, Ron soutenait farouchement Drago. Harry rendit les armes, et le reste du voyage se passa dans le calme. Harry fut néanmoins stupéfait de l'attitude de Ron, il avait décidé d'effacer tout le ressentiment qu'il avait pour Drago, et parlait avec lui comme avec un vieil ami. Drago de son coté devait reconnaître que Weasley, il n'arrivait toujours pas à l'appeler Ron, était d'une compagnie agréable. Harry regarda Hermione en souriant et articula silencieusement les mots :  
  
« Tu lui a fait quoi ? »  
  
Hermione éclata de rire, ce qui lui valu des regards interrogateur de la part du blond et du roux, et une fois qu'ils se furent détourner, répondit de la même manière :  
  
« Je le bat. »  
  
Harry éclata de rire à son tour, ce qui interrompis à nouveau les deux garçons, Harry secoua la tête pour leur faire comprendre de ne pas s'intéresser à lui, et ils repartirent dans une discussion sur le Quidditch. Quand ils descendirent du train, ils furent accueillit par Hagrid, comme d'habitude, mais également par Rogue, qui s'arrêta devant le « père » et le « fils » et dit :  
  
« Le directeur vous attends tout les deux dans son bureau, messieurs Potter. »  
  
Drago rit, ce qui fit grogner Rogue, qui apparemment comptait ennuyer les deux garçons en disant cela. Harry prit la main de Drago et prononça une formule, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier les regarda en souriant et dit :  
  
« Ah vous voilà, ravi de voir que vous ne vous êtes pas entre-tués. - la plaisanterie n'était apparemment pas au goûts des deux jeunes hommes qui grognèrent, nullement vexé le vieux sorcier continua - Hagrid m'a bien transmis ton message Harry, mais je ne peut rien y faire, jusqu'à sa majorité Drago doit porter le nom de Potter.  
  
Ca tombe très bien professeur puisque j'était revenu sur ma décision.  
  
Ah parfait, bien je suppose que vous avez remarquez que Drago avait énormément besoin de la présence de son « père » ? - les deux garçons hochèrent la tête- Comme je m'en doutais j'ai pris certaine dispositions pour cette année, j'ai hésité entre mettre Drago à Gryffondor et vous attribuez un appartement, mais le professeur McGonagall m'a fait remarquer que jamais un élève d'une autre maison n'avait passer une année avec les Gryffondors, donc je vous ai attribuer un appartement. Je vous y emmènerais après le repas. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ? -Drago avait faillit pousser un cri de joie, mais il reprit une certaine contenance pour répondre.-  
  
Au contraire professeur, je suis ravi, mais je sais pas si Harry le sera autant que moi. »  
  
Harry le regarda en levant les yeux au ciel, puis il lui donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête en disant :  
  
« Arrête tes conneries Drake. »  
  
Dumbledore semblait ravi, puis il reprit un air plus grave et dit :  
  
« Drago pourrait tu attendre dans le couloir je dois parler à ton père. »  
  
Drago hocha la tête et commença à sortir, mais Harry le retint et dit :  
  
« Si c'est à propos de mes rêves il peut rester, je lui ai tout dit. »  
  
Dumbledore ne sembla absolument pas surpris, et il continua :  
  
« Très bien Harry, je voudrais que tu me parle de celui de la nuit d'hier. »  
  
Harry ferma les yeux un moment et commença :  
  
« Il était très différent de d'habitude, je n'ai pas vu Voldemort ou des mangemorts, en fait c'était un rêve plus qu'un cauchemar. Je me souviens qu'il y avait deux dragons, l'un était noir avec des yeux verts, et l'autre doré avec des yeux bleus/gris. Ils semblaient dormir l'un contre l'autre, puis il y a un troisième dragon qui es apparu, il était vert avec des yeux rouges très menaçants. Les deux dragons se sont réveillés, et, je sais pas comment dire ca, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il fusionnaient, leur corps étaient toujours distincts mais j'ai eu cette impression. Ils ce sont battus contre le dragon rouge, qui semblait immortel il n'arrêtait pas de se relever chaque fois qu'il était mit à terre, mais après un bon moment il a disparu dans les flammes des deux autres dragons. Puis les deux dragons se sont rendormis blottis l'un contre l'autre, j'ai eu la très net impression que le noir protégeait l'autre. Et je me suis réveillé. »  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête, et le remercia, puis il donna congé aux deux jeunes hommes. Les deux garçons rejoignirent la grande salle, ils ne virent jamais Dumbledore se tourner vers la porte située au fond de son bureau et dire :  
  
« Vous avez entendus Sirius ? »  
  
Sirius entra dans le bureau et répondit :  
  
« Oui, ainsi l'héritier de la famille Malefoy est bien l'un des élus de la prophétie. Quelle ironie quand on pense que son père était le plus fidèle partisan de Voldemort. »  
  
Albus hocha la tête en souriant :  
  
« Oui le destin joue parfois des tours amusants. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils ont commencés à s'éveiller au pouvoir, nous devrions peut être commencé à les former dès demain, qu'en pensez vous ? »  
  
Sirius hocha pensivement la tête avant de répondre :  
  
« Je suis d'accord, il est temps. »  
  
(1) Je présente mes plus plates excuses au béton en question, pour lui imposer un contact aussi étroit avec le bouledogue. 


	5. Doutes, désirs et révélations

Le dîner se passa sans incidents, le discours de Dumbledore ne fit pas grand effet, puisque tout les élèves étaient déjà au courant de la situation exceptionnelle dans laquelle se trouvaient Harry et Drago. Autant les Gryffondors, les Poutsouffles et les Serdaigles, avaient assez bien pris la nouvelle, autant les serpentards étaient furieux, et Drago n'avait pas arrangé les choses en allant s'asseoir aux cotés de Harry, et non pas à la table de sa maison. Mais il semblait résolu à ne pas quitté Harry d'une semelle, en fait il était mort de peur à l'idée que ce dernier puisse pensé que maintenant qu'ils étaient revenu à Poudlard, Drago n'aurait plus besoin de lui. Mais jamais Harry ne pensa de cette manière, il était ravi de prendre le blond sous son aile, et si cela était possible de ne jamais le laisser repartir.  
  
Malgré les regards courroucés des serpentards le dîner passa donc calmement. Sitôt que Harry et Drago eurent finis de manger, Dumbledore les emmenas dans ce qui serait leur appartement pour l'année. L'entrée en était marqué par une tapisserie que Harry n'avait jamais vue, il en était certain, et pourtant le motif lui en était familier. La tapisserie représentait deux dragons, l'un noir l'autre doré qui semblaient enlacés comme si le noir protégeait l'autre. Harry fut choqué de la ressemblance avec son rêve, mais ne dit rient, il connaissait suffisamment Albus, pour savoir que celui-ci ne faisait rien au hasard. Albus leur donna le mot de passe et partit rapidement, Drago regardais Harry, qui était plongé dans un examen minutieux de la tapisserie. Drago avait remarqué la ressemblance avec le rêve que le brun avait décrit plus tôt dans la soirée, mais cela l'amusa plus qu'autre chose. N'ayant que peu d'envie de passer la nuit dans le couloir, il prononça le mot de passe, et la tapisserie s'enroula sur elle même, empêchant ainsi Harry de poursuivre son examen. Le brun le regarda en haussant un sourcil, et Drago lui sourit en disant :  
  
« Désolé papa, mais j'ai pas envie de dormir dans le couloir. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête et sourit, ils entrèrent dans leur nouveaux « chez eux », l'appartement était simple, décoré intégralement sur le thème des dragons. Deux de ses créatures encadraient la cheminée, le canapé représentait un dragon lové autour d'une table basse, les quatre pieds de la grande table étaient sculptés de manière à représentés 4 dragons dont les ailes formaient le plateau. Ils visitèrent la chambre et la salle de bain, les colonnes du lit représentaient elles aussi des dragons qui semblaient veillés sur les personnes qui dormiraient dedans, et la baignoire était entouré de dragons qui crachait chacun de l'eau, des sels de bain, du bain moussant etc. Harry se tourna vers Drago et dit :  
  
« Je vais vivre un an entouré de dragons et le plus beau seras mon fils ? ? ? ? »  
  
Drago lui sourit et dit d'un ton faussement vexé :  
  
« On me l'avait jamais faite celle là. »  
  
Fatigués ils ne tardèrent pas aller se coucher, il parlèrent quelques minutes, puis Drago se blotti contre Harry et lui souhaita bonne nuit en baillant. Harry ne tarda pas à le rejoindre au pays des rêves.  
  
Drago se réveilla, une nouvelle fois troublé par l'absence de Harry, il scruta la chambre, mais ne le vit pas, et pourtant la pensine était là. Il attendit un moment, ce disant que son « père » reviendrait rapidement. Mais le temps passa et Harry ne revint pas, très inquiet Drago se leva, et sorti de la chambre, une fois dans le couloir qui menait du salon à la salle de bain, il entendit un bruit, un bruit qu'il n'arriva tout d'abord pas à identifié. Puis il compris, c'était des sanglots qu'il entendait. Sur la pointe des pieds, il s'approcha de la porte du salon, et tout doucement l'ouvrit. Le spectacle qui l'attendait fit saigner son c?ur, Harry était assis par terre devant la cheminée, la tête sur les genoux, et il sanglotait. Drago resta immobile un moment, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il mourait d'envie de courir vers le brun et de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais une autre part de lui même l'en empêchait, cette partie là disait :  
  
C'est de ta faute s'il pleure, tu es un poids pour lui, pourquoi voudrait- il qu'il te supporte, ton propre père ne pouvait pas t'aimer, ta mère était inexistante, pourquoi ce mec à qui tu as pourri la vie pendant 6 ans, devrait te supporté ?  
  
Drago aurait voulu trouver une réponse, une réponse réconfortante comme :  
  
Parce que c'est quelqu'un de gentil.  
  
Ou encore :  
  
Parce que j'ai changé.  
  
Ou même :  
  
A cause du sort.  
  
Mais aucune de ses réponses ne lui apportait le courage dont il avait besoin pour passer cette porte et aller consoler le brun. Harry avait cesser de pleurer il semblait réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment il se releva brutalement, comme s'il avait pris une décision importante, il marcha en direction de la porte du couloir. Drago le vit et à pas feutrés retourna dans la chambre, il se remit au lit, et fit semblant de dormir. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler. Harry entra dans la chambre, il se dirigea vers l'armoire et en sorti quelque vêtements, il s'habilla sans bruits, puis il se pencha au dessus de Drago et murmura tout bas en voyant ses larmes :  
  
« Ne pleure pas mon absence, je n'en suis pas digne. »  
  
Drago ne put s'empêcher de gémir en entendant le ton excessivement triste du brun, mais il n'avait pas la force de sauter hors du lit et d'empoigner Harry pour lui faire comprendre que c'était lui qui n'était pas digne de son attention. Harry ébouriffa doucement les cheveux du blond, puis il sortit. Drago resta figé, sa propre lâcheté lui donnais envie de vomir. Il entendit Harry sortir de l'appartement, et éclata en sanglots.  
  
Harry, sans aucune hésitation, se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore, il aurait pu s'y rendre par magie, mais il avait besoin de réfléchir encore un peu. Malheureusement il lui fallut peu de temps pour parvenir à la gargouille qu'il connaissait maintenant bien. Dumbledore avait fait en sorte que cette dernière puisse le reconnaître et ouvre d'elle même, sans mot de passe. Harry frappa à la porte et il entendit le directeur lui dire d'entré. Harry passa la porte et alla directement s'affaler sur une chaise, Dumbledore le regarda, inquiet et demanda :  
  
« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Harry, tu as fait un cauchemar ? »  
  
Harry secoua la tête, puis il cacha son visage dans ses mains en disant : « C'est encore pire que ca ! »  
  
Dumbledore semblait perplexe et invita Harry à s'expliquer, le jeune homme brun prit une longue inspiration et dit :  
  
« Albus, je ne suis pas digne d'être le tuteur de Drago. »  
  
Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps :  
  
« Je sais ! Vous allez me dire qu'il n'y a personne de plus digne que moi etc. Je connais la chanson, mais là vous vous plantez ! »  
  
Jamais Dumbledore n'avait vu Harry si agressif, mais il ne s'en offusqua pas, il lui fit signe de continuer, en lui souriant pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas blesser par ses paroles. Harry s'exécuta :  
  
« Albus, je .. j'ai.... putain j'ai faillit lui sauter dessus ! »  
  
Harry se laissa alors aller à pleurer, refusant de lever les yeux pour voir l'horrible condamnation dans le regard du vieil homme. Il sentit alors un bras musclé entouré ses épaules, et une voix qu'il connaissait, mais qui n'était pas celle du directeur, lui dire :  
  
« Harry tu n'as rien à te reprocher crois moi. »  
  
Harry leva doucement la tête pour croiser le regard de Sirius, il n'y lut aucun reproche et se laissa aller à cette étreinte paternelle. Harry pleura un bon moment, s'insultant lui même pour sa conduite. Sirius alternais les regards désolés envers Harry, et les regards furieux envers Dumbledore. Une fois que Harry fut calmer, Dumbledore se racla la gorge et dit d'un ton doux :  
  
« Harry, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Sirius à raison, je suis le seul responsable. C'est ma faute je n'ai pas pensé un instant que ma magie pourrait ne pas être assez puissante pour te lier à lui pendant le temps voulu. »  
  
Harry le regarda abasourdit et dit :  
  
« Vous vous foutez de moi Albus ? Vous êtes le plus grand sorcier de notre temps et vous n'auriez pas eu assez de pouvoir pour faire ca ? »  
  
Dumbledore sourit et répondit :  
  
« Harry, j'apprécie le compliment, et j'aimerais que ce soit vrai, cela t'aurais éviter bien des peines et des souffrances, mais je ne suis pas celui que tu dit. Le plus puissant sorcier de notre époque, ce n'est pas moi Harry, c'est toi ! »  
  
Harry resta bouche bée et Dumbledore en profita pour continuer :  
  
« Harry, je crois qu'il est temps de te dire certaines choses, tu va sans doute m'en vouloir beaucoup une fois que je t'aurais tout dit, mais comprends que je ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Ce que je vais te révéler, j'avais promis à James à de ne pas te le dire avant que le pouvoir ne s'éveille en toi, et il ne c'est réveillé qu'il y a deux jours. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, se préparant mentalement à entendre beaucoup de choses pas très plaisante. Dumbledore reprit :  
  
« Tu te souviens en première année, quand je suis venu te voir à l'infirmerie après ton combat contre Quirell ? -Harry hocha la tête - Tu m'a demandé à l'époque, pourquoi Voldemort voulais absolument te tuer, - le jeune homme brun hocha de nouveau la tête - Je t'ai dit que c'était une chose que je te dirais plus tard, quand tu serais plus grand, aujourd'hui le temps est venu... Si Voldemort à essayer de tuer c'est parce qu'avant même que tu ne retourne le sort de mort contre lui, il savait déjà que tu serais une menace pour lui. Tu sais évidemment qu'il est l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, et bien vois tu Serpentard était un très puissant sorcier, et il ne craignait qu'une seule personne. »  
  
Harry murmura :  
  
« Godric Gryfondor. »  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête et continua :  
  
« Oui Godric Gryffondor, Harry, ton ancêtre ! »  
  
Harry avait compris depuis un petit moment ce que Dumbledore voulait lui dire, mais cela lui coupa néanmoins le souffle. Après un moment, il voulu parler, mais le directeur leva une main et dit :  
  
« Ce n'est pas tout Harry, laisse moi finir, après je répondrais à toutes tes questions, Voldemort te craignait à cause d'une ancienne prophétie, qui dit que quand l'héritier de Gryffondor, qui sera marqué du signe de l'éclair, s'unira au dragon héritier d'une ancienne famille, alors le seigneur des ténèbres, héritier de Serpentard, périra dans les flammes. »  
  
Dumbledore laissa quelques instants à Harry pour qu'il assimile ses mots et leur signification, puis il continua :  
  
« Tu es intelligent Harry, et tu te doute bien de l'identité de la personne qui est mentionné dans la prophétie. J'aurais tellement voulu que votre amour se révèle de lui même, malheureusement, en place et lieu de l'amour c'était la haine qui prévalait. Je me doutais depuis longtemps que Drago était l'autre élu, je n'en suis sur que depuis quelques jours. En temps normal je vous aurais laisser faire connaissance, de manière moins contraignante, mais le temps nous manque, c'est pour cela que j'ai truqué la partie. Drago n'a jamais rien volé, je me suis arrangé pour qu'on l'arrête, je me suis arrangé pour que tu aille le chercher, je savais que tu avais des vues sur lui et cela m'a grandement facilité la tâche. Je vous ai liés, mais ce sort ne devais pas durer plus d'un mois, juste le temps que vous vous connaissiez mieux, mais je n'ai pas pris en compte ta puissance personnelle, ni celle de Drago, s'il ne l'a pas déjà fait il ne tardera pas à briser le sort de son coté. Je suis souvent intervenu dans ta vie Harry, et je sais à quel point c'est dur pour toi, je ne peut décemment pas t'en vouloir si tu choisissais de me haïr pour tout ce que j'ai fait. »  
  
Harry le regarda dans les yeux, ni Sirius, ni Dumbledore ne pouvait déchiffrer son expression. Il resta silencieux un long moment puis dit :  
  
« Je ne vous dirais pas que je ne vous en veut pas Albus, ce serait faux, je ne vous hait pas non plus. Mais ce soir vous avez briser la confiance que j'avais en vous, je sais que ces mots vous font mal, j'en suis désolé mais c'est la vérité, et contrairement à vous je n'attends pas 16 ans pour vous dire la vérité. Cette confiance que vous avez briser, j'ignore si elle peut être restaurer, et honnêtement pour le moment je n'en ai pas envie. Peut-être qu'avec le temps.. »  
  
Harry avait égrener ses mots, d'une voix calme, presque froide, il n'avait pas envie de crier, il n'avait pas envie de se venger de toutes ces années de mensonges, il avait seulement envie de quitter ce bureau et de ne pas y revenir avant très, très longtemps. Mais il lui restait une chose à faire avant, une question à posée, il se tourna vers Sirius et dit :  
  
« Que savait tu de tout cela ? »  
  
Sirius le regarda dans les yeux et dit :  
  
« J'ignorais que tu était le descendant de Gryffondor, je ne l'ai envisagé que très récemment, quand j'ai vu Albus mettre tout en ?uvre pour que toi et Drago vous vous unissiez. Je ne connais l'existence de la prophétie que depuis une semaine.»  
  
Harry hocha la tête pensivement et dit :  
  
« Laisse moi un peu de temps. »  
  
Sirius hocha la tête, et Harry sortit. Il traîna les pieds jusqu'à l'appartement, il avait peur de regarder le visage de Drago quand il lui dirait tout. Il avait peur que celui-ci le rejette, mais il savait aussi, que s'il voulait un jour construire quelque chose avec lui, il ne devait pas lui mentir. Il lui fallu un instant pour se rendre compte qu'il était devant la tapisserie, il donna le mot de passe, et entra. Le feu qu'il avait allumer quand il était venu pleurer au salon, brûlait toujours, et assis dans le canapé, en proie à crise de larmes intarissable se trouvait Drago. Harry sentit son c?ur se serrer, il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il craignait de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler. Il s'assit néanmoins aux cotés du serpentard, ce dernier posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Harry lui caressa les cheveux, aucuns d'eux n'avait prononcer le moindre mot, d'une voix blanche Harry dit :  
  
« J'ai quelque chose à te dire Drake. » 


	6. Libérés

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi, etc vous connaissez la chanson.  
  
ATTENTION ATTENTION LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE JE PRECONISE QUE LES PURITAINS DETOURNE LES YEUX.  
  
Réponse (rapide dsl) aux review : Je vous remercie tous de m'encourager, pour l'instant j'ai pas trop de problèmes (j'en suis déjà au chapitre 8) mais après j'aurais certainement besoin de davantage de soutien (non c pas du chantage lol)  
  
Il savoura le son de ce dernier mot sur sa langue.  
  
C'est sans doute une des dernière fois ou il m'autorise à le prononcer.  
  
Drago gémi en l'entendant, il redoutait ce que Harry allait lui dire, il craignait plus que tout que Harry ne lui dise qu'il était un poids pour lui, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Malgré tout, d'une voix brisée, il l'invita à poursuivre. Harry lui demanda alors de jurer de ne pas l'interrompre avant la fin, Drago jura et Harry commença. Il raconta tout, les manipulations de Dumbledore, ses origines, la prophétie, son désir, le lien, tout. Puis il se tut, attendant l'éclat de colère qui ne saurait tarder. Drago se releva doucement, il dévisagea Harry et demanda :  
  
« Harry, maintenant que tu n'est plus lié à moi, est-ce que.........est-ce que tu considère que je suis une charge pour toi ? »  
  
Harry le regarda, sentant les larmes lui monté aux yeux il dit d'une voix brisée d'émotion :  
  
« Jamais ! Jamais ! JAMAIS TU NE SERAS UN POIDS POUR MOI ! »  
  
Drago se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant de soulagement. Harry le serra tendrement contre lui, le cri qu'il avait poussé lui avait ouvert les yeux. Ce n'était pas seulement du désir, c'était aussi....... de l'amour. Après qu'il eut assimiler ce fait tout s'éclaira d'une façon nouvelle. Doucement il murmura à l'oreille du blond :  
  
« Je t'aime Drago. »  
  
Drago cessa immédiatement de pleurer, et il regarda le jeune homme brun dans les yeux, doucement il lui caressa la joue, et dit :  
  
« Je crois...je crois que moi aussi, je t'aime. Non en fait j'en suis sur. »  
  
Alors, doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, Harry rapprocha son visage de celui de Drago, et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Harry se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il recula effrayé, dégoûté. Tout le monde le prenait pour un type bien mais il n'était qu'une ordure, il ne méritait même pas de vivre, il avait abusé de cette situation, il avait profité de la faiblesse de Drago. Drago planta son regard dans le sien, il restèrent figés moment, puis Drago lui mit une claque retentissante, et lui glissa ses deux poignets sous le nez, il cria :  
  
« QU'EST CE QUE TU CROIS ? QUE C'EST CE PUTAIN DE SORT QUI M'A FAIT DIRE QUE JE T'AIMAIS ? REGARDE BORDEL ! TU VOIS UN TATOUAGE ? »  
  
Harry du reconnaître qu'il ne voyait rien, soulagé Drago le reprit dans ses bras et murmura :  
  
« Harry je t'aime, je t'aime depuis le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré, il m'a fallut du temps et ce sort pour m'en rendre compte, mais aujourd'hui je sais que je t'aime plus que tout. »  
  
Harry le dévisagea, et lui sourit, Drago continua :  
  
« Je t'interdit de croire que tu as profité de moi, je veut rester avec toi, je veut pouvoir te protéger, je veut pouvoir m'endormir en sécurité dans tes bras, je veut.... je TE veut. »  
  
Harry resta figé quelques instant puis d'une voix douce :  
  
« Je t'aime Drago, il n'y a rien que je ne ferrais pour toi. Je te donnerais ma vie, mon honneur, tout ! Je veut rester avec toi pour toujours . »  
  
Aussi doucement que Harry l'avait fait précédemment Drago se rapprocha, et une nouvelle fois leur lèvres s'effleurèrent. Puis le baiser se fit plus profond, plus intense, Harry ouvrit les lèvres pour caresser la langue de Drago de la sienne. Leurs langues jouèrent quelques minutes. Puis le désir pris possession de leur deux corps étroitement liés.  
  
Harry embrassa le blond dans le cou, tendrement, il laissa ses lèvres le guidés plus bas. Drago s'allongea sur le canapé, et laissa le brun parcourir son torse de sa langue. Drago gémit de plaisir quand la langue du brun s'attarda sur un de ses petits boutons de chairs rose. Harry continua sa progression vers le ventre musclé de son ami, alternant coup de langue et doux baisers. Il parvint à cette douce forêt blonde qui marquait l'entrer du territoire de ses fantasmes. Harry caressa doucement la déformation du caleçon du blond, puis se mit à l'embrasser et à la lécher. Drago se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier, il était au supplice, il voulait que Harry aille plus loin, qu'il le fasse sien. Mais Harry avait décider de le faire languir, il voulait rendre le blond fou de désir, et il réussissait fort bien.  
  
Ni tenant plus, le dernier des Malefoy le supplia, comme il n'avait jamais supplié personne. Harry le regarda avec un sourire de prédateur, et cessa ses caresses. Il se redressa et s'assit tranquillement sur le canapé, Drago le regarda ébahit, puis il vit la lueur amusée dans son ?il. Il se redressa à son tour et se jeta sur le brun, alors que ce dernier avait été tendre, Drago ce fit féroce. Il déchira méthodiquement les vêtements qui recouvrait cette peau à laquelle il rêvait de goûter, laissant le brun aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. Fougueusement il prit possession de ses lèvres, et caressa tout le corps de son aimé. Harry se laissa faire avec un plaisir évident, il s'allongea sur le dos, entraînant Drago avec lui. Tout deux gémissaient de sentir leur peaux brûlantes de désir se frotter l'une contre l'autre. Harry reprit le contrôle de la situation, faisant passer le blond en dessous, il entreprit de finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Sa langue traça une nouvelle ligne de désir sur le corps du Serpentard, arrivant rapidement à l'élastique du caleçon, il se mit à genoux et retira tendrement cet ultime rempart. Il en profita pour lécher les longues jambes qui s'offrait à lui, puis il entoura de sa bouche le membre du blond. Drago cria son plaisir, jamais on ne lui avait fait ca, il se sentit quasiment défaillir, il tenta de faire comprendre à son amant qu'il ne résisterait pas à ce traitement, mais seul un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres tendit qu'il atteignait la jouissance. Harry ne laissa pas échappé une goutte de ce présent, puis il remonta pour embrasser langoureusement le blond.  
  
Drago lui murmura les mots que Harry voulait entendre avant de continuer : « Fait moi l'amour, mon petit Gryffondor. » Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il fut d'un douceur extrême devinant sans que son amant lui dise, qu'il était le premier. Il prépara longuement l'intimité chaude du blond, résistant à l'envie qu'il avait de le prendre sans attendre. La virilité du blond était à nouveau éveillée, et il gémissait de plaisir de sentir les doigts de son amant en lui. Harry retira enfin ses doigts pour les remplacer par son désir fièrement tendu. Il alla doucement laissant le blond s'habituer à cette intrusion, progressant avec une douceur infinie. Drago s'habitua vite et en voulut plus, Harry ne se fit pas prier et lui fit l'amour comme il en avait envie depuis bien longtemps. La jouissance ne tarda pas et Harry se laissa aller sur son amant, tout deux étaient suants et épuisés, mais aucun ne voulut rompre ce contact. D'un commun accord ils se levèrent, Harry portant Drago qui ressentait quelques difficultés à marcher, ils prirent un long bain, entrecoupé de caresses et de baisers, puis regagnèrent finalement leur chambre.  
  
Drago fut réveillé au alentour de 10h00, par un Severus Rogue encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude. Il rougit et chercha son amant des yeux, mais Harry n'était pas dans la chambre, et encore moins dans le lit. Il reporta son attention sur Rogue, qui lui dit d'un ton sec : « Si vous cherchez votre « cher et tendre » sachez qu'il est dans la salle de bain. » Drago c'était toujours bien entendu avec Rogue, mais il faillit néanmoins lui lancer une réplique cinglante pour le ton dégoûter qu'avait pris le professeur. Rogue ne lui en laissa pas le temps et continua :  
  
« Heureusement pour vous deux, le professeur Dumbledore vous dispense de cours pour un temps indéterminé. Le professeur McGonagall et Black passeront dans la journée, pour que commenciez votre apprentissage spécial. »  
  
Harry entra alors dans la chambre, il était fort heureusement habillé, il vit l'air anxieux de Drago et il dévisagea Rogue et dit d'un ton moqueur :  
  
« Tient ce cher Severus vient nous féliciter, il ne fallait pas vous déranger voyons, je suis sur que vous avez plein de chaudrons à examiner. Je vous raccompagne. »  
  
Il prit fermement le bras de Rogue et le jeta quasiment dehors, malgré les quelques début de phrases que Rogue produisait telle que : « Mr Potter vous?. » ou encore « Je vous interdit?.. ».  
  
Harry retourna dans la chambre, Drago était bouche bée, comme si tout était normal Harry demanda :  
  
« Qu'est ce que « cheveux gras » voulait ? »  
  
Drago répondit d'une voix atone, il avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre :  
  
« Nous dire qu'on étaient dispensés de cours pour un certain temps et que McGonagall et un type nommé Black allaient passés nous voir, pour notre formation.»  
  
Puis il se reprit et dit :  
  
« Putain Harry mais comment t'as fait ? Tu viens de foutre Rogue dehors comme un malpropre, ce qu'il est d'ailleurs, alors que l'année dernière t'était tout timide devant lui. »  
  
Harry éclata de rire et s'expliqua :  
  
« Drake j'ai passé un mois ici au début des vacances, ils m'ont tous donnés des cours particuliers, et j'ai découvert un des petits secret de Rogue. »  
  
Il avait dit ca avec un sourire qui en disait des tonnes, Drago le supplia de lui dire ce qu'était ce secret. Harry commença par refuser, mais quand Drago commença à l'embrasser et à passer ses mains dans son pantalon il céda :  
  
« Notre cher Rogue est fou d'amour pour quelqu'un que nous connaissons. Et j'ajoute que c'est la dernière personne à qui j'aurais pensé pour lui. »  
  
Drago ce fit plus entreprenant en commençant à défaire le pantalon de son amant, et Harry lui révéla l'identité de cette personne. Drago hurla un « QUOI ? » qui aurait fait rougir de honte n'importe quel crapaud bien né. (la comparaison vous semble curieuse ? à moi aussi mais bon.). Malgré le fait qu'il ai obtenus les réponses qu'il cherchait, Drago ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin. Et, étant un homme d'honneur, rendit à Harry le plaisir qu'il lui avait offert la veille. 


	7. Premier cours

Salut à tous deux choses avant de commencer :  
  
Merci à tous les revieweurs et revieweuses (accessoirement je vous signale que je suis un peu en panne d'inspi pour cette histoire donc quelques encouragements seraient bienvenue lol)  
  
ATTENTION ATTENTION SCENE HOT DANS CE CHAPITRE JE DONNE LE MEME CONSEIL QUE DANS LE CHAPITRE PRECEDENT.  
  
Ils furent tirés de leurs occupations par des coups frappés à la porte de la chambre et une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien :  
  
« Mr Potter, Mr Malefoy je vous serais reconnaissante de remettre à plus tard vos « activités », nous vous attendons au salon. »  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes rougirent violemment, McGonagall n'était pas vraiment la personne idéale pour les surprendre dans ce genre de situation. Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement, et allèrent au salon. McGonagall les attendait avec un air pincé, et un gros chien noir aboya en les voyant, avant de se précipiter sur eux pour les renifler. Drago se colla contre Harry, il avait une peur bleue des chiens, Harry sourit discrètement pour ne pas le vexer et dit :  
  
« Sirius arrête, tu vois bien que tu lui fait peur. »  
  
Le gros chien noir reprit son apparence humaine en souriant. Il tendit la main à Drago en disant :  
  
« Ravi Mr Malefoy, je suis Sirius black, le parrain de Harry. »  
  
Drago se demanda un moment s'il ne le préférait pas sous sa forme canine, se retrouver face à face avec l'un des plus féroces tueurs du monde sorcier c'était pas vraiment comme ca qu'il avait espérer passez sa journée. Harry vit sa peur et lui murmura :  
  
« Rassure toi mon bébé, il est innocent de tout. Je te raconterais ce soir, enfin si j'ai rien de mieux à faire. »  
  
Il avait terminer avec un sourire qui en disait des tonnes, et Drago rougit, McGonagall toussa et dit :  
  
« Bien ! A partir d'aujourd'hui Mr Black et moi-même seront vos professeurs particuliers pour une part très spéciale de votre formation. Mr Potter que dites vous ? »  
  
Harry était à nouveau penché sur Drago et lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille, il regarda le professeur de métamorphose et dit :  
  
« Oh excusez moi professeur, je disais à Drago qu'il y avait de forte chance que vous soyez là pour nous apprendre à devenir des animagi. »  
  
La sorcière sourit légèrement et dit :  
  
« Vous avez absolument raison Mr Potter, mais Mr Black et moi même ne vous apprendrons que la théorie, car si ce que suppose le professeur Dumbledore est juste, alors personne ne pourrais vous aider dans la transformation. Car ce genre d'animagi à disparu depuis des éons. »  
  
Drago la regarda sans vraiment comprendre mais Harry était tout sourire, d'une voix malicieuse il dit :  
  
« Dragons. »  
  
Sirius rit et dit :  
  
« 10 points pour Gryfondor ! »  
  
Ce qui lui valu un regard réprobateur de McGonagall, Sirius ne parut pas impressionné le moins du monde et lui dit :  
  
« Allons ma chère Minerva, il a compris et il l'aurais expliqué à Drago dès que nous aurions eus le dos tournés. Et sauf votre respect, ce regard réprobateur ne me fait plus d'effets. Si je n'était pas passé par Azkaban je ne dit pas mais j'ai vu des choses qui m'ont mit bien plus mal à l'aise que cela. »  
  
McGonagall prit un air un peu triste, elle se souvenait de l'époque où lui, Rémus, Peter et James étaient ses élèves, et même si ses 4 là avaient fait perdre plus de points à Gryffondor que les jumeaux Weasley et la bande de Harry réunis, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait toujours eu une grande affection pour eux. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, elle ne prit pas garde au fait que Harry était en train d'embrasser Drago à pleine bouche, ce furent les toussotements de Sirius qui la sortir de ses pensées, pendant un moment elle resta bouche bée devant le spectacle puis dit d'un ton sec :  
  
« Messieurs, j'apprécierais le fait que vous vous reteniez quelques temps, les hormones n'excuse pas tout. »  
  
Les deux garçons ses séparèrent à regret, Harry lui jeta un regard amusé et dit :  
  
« J'espère que cela ne vous choque pas professeur. »  
  
McGonagall faillit pousser un cri, elle mit une main devant sa bouche et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, Sirius se précipita vers elle inquiet, mais la sorcière le repoussa gentiment et dit :  
  
« Excusez moi mes enfants, mais j'ai cru revoir James, il m'avait dit exactement la même chose alors que je venais de lui dire de ce concentrer sur le cour et non pas sur Lily. Il m'avait dit ca avec le même ton, et tu as la même voix que lui Harry, je suis désolé. »  
  
Harry s'approcha d'elle doucement et dit à voix basse :  
  
« Je suis désolé professeur je ne pensais vous causez un tel choc. »  
  
McGonagall lui sourit et dit :  
  
« Je le sais bien Harry, rassure toi je vais m'en remettre. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, ennuyé d'avoir bouleversé sa directrice de maison, et Sirius dit :  
  
« Minerva peut-être devrais-je m'occupez d'eux seuls, au moins aujourd'hui. »  
  
La sorcière hocha la tête et dit :  
  
« Vous avez raison Sirius, et peut-être vaut-il même mieux que vous les formiez seuls, je vous aiderais si vous en avez besoin. »  
  
L'ancien détenu lui sourit chaleureusement et dit :  
  
« Faisons ainsi ! Je vais m'en occupez rassures vous, au moindre problème je vous appelle. »  
  
Minerva se leva et après les avoir salués sortit. Sirius posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry et lui dit :  
  
« Ne te sent pas coupable, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, et Minerva était très attaché à James. »  
  
Drago passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amant et lui murmura :  
  
« Harry ce n'est pas grave, elle est forte elle se remettras. »  
  
Il lui déposa un léger baiser dans le cou, Sirius sourit et dit :  
  
« Asseyez vous, on va travaillez un moment et ensuite si tu le veut Harry je répondrais à tes questions sur James et Lily. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête pensivement, et s'assit au coté de Drago, Sirius se révéla un bon professeur, bien que la théorie soit assez barbante il réussi à la rendre le plus intéressante possible. Ils déjeunèrent tout les trois, Harry assaillant son parrain de questions, pendants que Drago dévorais son amant des yeux, il aurait 100 fois préféré satisfaire un autre type d'appétit que de déjeuner. Après le repas et une pause d'une heure, qui fut à peine suffisante pour quelques caresses, ils reprirent leurs cours particuliers. Vers 17h00 Sirius fit le bilan de la journée :  
  
« Je dois vous dire que vous me sidérez je n'aurais jamais pensé que nous avancions aussi vite, normalement il faut plusieurs années pour devenir un animagi mais vous, je vous donne une semaine pour y parvenir. »  
  
Sans attendre de réactions il sortit, à peine la porte fut-elle refermée que Drago se jeta sur son amant. Tout en le becquottant il commença à défaire sa chemise, Harry glissa une main sous le t-shirt du blond pendant que l'autre glissait doucement à l'arrière de son pantalon. Drago le marqua au cou d'un suçon bien visible, pendant que Harry défaisait sa ceinture, le pantalon du blond tomba rapidement à terre rejoignant ainsi la chemise du brun. Harry passa une main dans le caleçon de son amant, ce qui lui permis de constaté que le désir de Drago n'était pas feint du tout. Le serpentard quant à lui constellait le torse du brun de suçons le marquant comme sa propriété. Voyant cela Harry prit un air faussement outragé et dit :  
  
« Mr Malefoy il me semble que c'est très mal ce que vous faites. »  
  
Drago le regarda avec un sourire grivois et dit :  
  
« Punis moi alors. »  
  
Le survivant afficha un sourire de prédateur, il s'assit sur le canapé et allongea son amant sur ses genoux, en disant :  
  
« Je t'avais promis quelque chose il me semble ? »  
  
Le blond hocha la tête en disant :  
  
« Je crois qu'effectivement je mérite une punition. »  
  
Harry baissa le caleçon du blond dévoilant son mont de vénus. Il était près à mettre leur idée en pratique....quand on frappa à la porte. (niark niark niark, bande de petits pervers vous auriez voulus que je finisse lol) Une voix bien connu cria alors :  
  
« Harry, Malefoy ouvrez ! C'est nous. »  
  
Les deux amants se regardèrent en soupirant, le blond leva les yeux aux ciel et se leva pour aller ouvrir, non sans avoir remis correctement son caleçon. Harry se leva à son tour, observant avidement la chute de rein du serpentard. Drago ouvrit, et Ron et Hermione rentrèrent, Hermione rougit violemment, non seulement Malefoy était en caleçon mais en plus elle pouvait voir de façon direct qu'ils tombaient au mauvais moment. Ron leva les yeux au ciel et dit :  
  
« Malefoy il faudrait que je te montre quelque chose, ca s'appelle un pantalon et ca se met sur un caleçon. »  
  
Drago le regarda, amusé et répondit :  
  
« Je connais déjà Weasley mais voit tu c'est pas très pratique pour ce qu'on allait faire. »  
  
Ron rougit, et se tourna vers Harry cherchant une dénégation, mais Harry le regarda en souriant et dit :  
  
« Drago à raison Ron, enfin bon maintenant que vous êtes là entrés vous gêner pas. Au fait Drago tu ne perd rien pour attendre, tu auras ce que je t'ai promis. » Drago prit un air de petit garçon fautif qui fit fondre le brun, Harry couru à lui le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement. Hermione se tourna vers son petit ami et dit :  
  
« Tu vois j'avais raison. »  
  
Ron, se disant qu'il n'y avait pas de raison, la pris dans ses bras et murmura :  
  
« Je ne douterais jamais de toi. »  
  
Sur ce il l'embrassa tout aussi fougueusement que Harry embrassait Drago. Les deux couples se séparèrent, et s'assirent dans le canapé, Hermione regarda le brun et le blond et dit :  
  
« Ainsi le lien n'a pas tenu ca ne m'étonne pas, il est impossible de créer un lien qui dure un an. »  
  
Harry et Drago la regardèrent stupéfait et Harry dit :  
  
« Tu sait depuis quand ?   
  
Depuis le soir où on es venus chez toi, enfin j'avais juste des doutes, mais j'ai vérifier et j'ai écrit une lettre à Dumbledore pour être sure. Ce qui m'a d'ailleurs valu de chaudes félicitations pour ma culture, enfin bon. Il m'a dit de ne rien vous dire, j'ai hésité toute la journée d'hier, et puis j'ai décidé de passée outre, vous avez le droit de savoir. »  
  
Harry la regarda en souriant, et dit :  
  
« Merci Hermione, mais nous étions déjà au courant depuis hier.  
  
Comment ? »  
  
Harry raconta alors la soirée de la veille, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre Drago profondément malheureux, il aurait voulu oublier ses doutes, mais il avait besoin de plus de temps. Harry le prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes, Ron se sentait mal d'assister une nouvelle fois au chagrin du blond, et Hermione était gêner d'avoir remis ca sur le tapis. Elle s'excusa, mais Drago secoua la tête en disant :  
  
« Non c'est pas de ta faute Hermione, c'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de moi et j'ai peur de perdre ca, en fait j'ai peur de LE perdre. »  
  
Hermione sourit, d'abord parce que Drago l'avait appeler par son prénom, et ensuite de voir à quel point il était dépendant de Harry, elle trouvait que ce coté fragile rendait le blond infiniment plus humain. Et elle et Ron espéraient de tout c?ur que ce couple ne finisse pas comme tant d'autre en cette époque troublée, déchiré par la guerre.  
  
Heu deux ou trois petites questions svp :  
  
Est-ce que je dois charger à fond les problèmes de Harry ? (c'est à dire rajouter des trucs que Dumbledore lui aurait encore caché.) Est-ce que vous voulez que j'écrive la scène qui manque dans ce chapitre (pour ceux qui ont pas compris retourner voir la scène un peu hot au milieu du chapitre) Est-ce que vous voulez (j'espère que non) que je décrive l'évolution de la transformation en animagi ?  
  
Voilà merci d'avance pour vos réponses. 


End file.
